


it's heaven when I'm alone with you

by Mario



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religious, Character Death, Liam Is So Done, M/M, POV Liam, Religious Conflict, Unrequited Crush, zayn is dumb
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mario/pseuds/Mario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, в котором один религиозный мальчик влюбляется в другого, совсем нерелигиозного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's heaven when I'm alone with you

Это чертовски страшно. Чувствовать это. Видеть это в глазах своего отражения. Знать это, черт возьми. Страшно так, что сердце колотится, грозясь проломить ребра, что колени слабеют и подгибаются, что язык еле ворочается во рту, так что, если я когда-нибудь заговорю с тобой, но не смогу произнести и слова, то.. прости. Просто прости. Это выше моих сил.

Да, выше. Мы рождены слабыми, и я чертовски слаб, слаб настолько, что не могу вынести этого. Чертовски. Сказал так много бранных слов, сколько и за всю жизнь не говорил. Чертовски. Мне нравится. И я уже настолько грешен, что еще два-три греха на чаше моих весов не сыграют никакой роли.

Я слаб, и я влюблен в тебя, Зейн Малик.

Влюблен. Влюблен. Влюблен.

Я влюблен в тебя, Зейн. 

Я хочу писать это до тех пор, пока не закончатся листы в этом блокноте. Я хочу говорить это вслух, глядя тебе прямо в глаза, и не глядя, до тех пор, пока мой голос не охрипнет. Я хочу шептать это в твою кожу до тех пор, пока эти слова не отпечатаются на ней. На твоем теле так много татуировок, несколько глупых слов затеряются среди чернильных грубых языческих пятен. Но они будут там. Как же я хочу, чтобы они были там…

О, Зейн. Ты… ты – главный мой грех. За сквернословие, возможно, меня бы и не отправили в Ад, но за любовь к тебе мне даже не открыли бы Жемчужные ворота. Но я готов, знаешь.

Ведь ты – это ты. Будь мы в 17 веке, в Европе, то тебя бы одним из первых сожгли бы на костре. Ты очаровываешь одним лишь взглядом, одним лишь взмахом ресниц, лишь выпуская сигаретный дым из приоткрытого пухлого рта. Я бы целовал эти губы, но не смею даже приближаться. Я не должен. Я не должен даже думать о тебе. Но я не могу.

Ты вцепился в меня так крепко, что я не смогу соскоблить тебя самым острым лезвием. Ты впитался в мою кожу, ты засел в моих мыслях. Ты греховен, ты даже не веришь в моего Бога, ты сам сказал об этом. Ты говорил зло, так зло, ядовито и раздражительно, твои глаза были черны и озлобленны, и я до сих пор не знаю, чем заслужил такое отношение к себе и всему миру, но как же ты прекрасен. 

Мне нравится в тебе абсолютно все, даже если я не согласен с тобой во многих вещах. И это так чертовски, чертовски страшно. Страшно, что мне нравится, как проступают вены на твоих руках, нравится, как уложены твои волосы, нравится, как пропахла твоя куртка дымом и ароматом твоей туалетной воды, нравится, как ты относишься к девушкам, нравится, как ты относишься к географии и математике, нравится, как ты потрясающе знаешь английскую литературу, нравится, как ты смеешься и подтанцовываешь в такт мелодии, играющей в твоих наушниках, которые ты, кажется, никогда не снимаешь. Мне нравится все это так сильно, Господи, я так влюблен в тебя. 

Почему?

Скажи мне, почему это так. Может, ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, Зейн? Почему я влюблен в тебя, почему мое сердце бьется так сильно, когда ты проходишь мимо, почему моя голова забита одним лишь тобой, почему всякий раз, когда я пытаюсь молиться, вместо молитв я могу шептать лишь твое имя? Почему, Зейн?

Черт, я даже не уверен, знаешь ли ты мое имя.

Я хочу знать о тебе все. Какое твое Рождество было самым счастливым. Какую музыку ты слушаешь по ночам. Какая твоя любимая книга, чьими стихами ты зачитываешься во время бессонницы. Какими шарами ты любишь играть в бильярд. Почему ты куришь. Почему у тебя так много татуировок и что они значат для тебя. Почему твой мотоцикл синего цвета, а не черного. Почему ты не стесняешь говорить о том, что любишь комиксы. Почему ты такой идеальный. 

Я хотел бы знать о тебе все, но все, что я знаю о тебе – так это твое имя, день твоего дня рождения и как зовут твоих сестер и друзей. И я знаю это лишь только потому, что об этом знает вся наша школа. Вся гребанная школа смотрит, как ты слезаешь со своего мотоцикла, как ты целуешь свою девушку, приветствуя ее, как перекидываешься шутками с друзьями, как ты входишь в школу. Они расступаются перед тобой, Зейн Малик. Они боготворят тебя, Зейн Малик. Я люблю тебя, Зейн Малик. Пожалуйста, взгляни на меня хоть раз.

Хоть один долбанный раз опусти на меня свои глаза, хоть один долбанный раз ухмыльнись мне, хоть один долбанный раз, пожалуйста. Опусти свои сияющие глаза на меня, взгляни на меня. Я буду рад даже презрительному взгляду. Я буду рад, даже если не вспомнишь, кто я такой. Просто взгляни на меня, пожалуйста.

Пожалуйста.

Я греховен. Мои мысли греховны, мои глаза греховны, мои руки греховны, я обляпан грязью с головы до пят, я – чертов слабак. Я всегда верил в Бога, Он был моим спасением, моей надеждой, моим вдохновением, моим всем. Но ты, ты. Ты ворвался в мою жизнь, даже не заметив ее, даже не обратив внимания на меня. Ты обрушил небеса на мою голову, ты навлек на меня беды. И я все еще люблю тебя

Зейн Малик, ты – мои Небеса и мой Рай. Ты – божественное светило. Ты – мой главный порок. Я люблю тебя, Зейн Малик. 

Люблю. И это так чертовски страшно.

Но, знаешь, Зейн, одним грехом меньше, другим больше.

Я соскоблю тебя со своей кожи. Я обещаю.

Я люблю тебя.


End file.
